Anti-Knife Girl
by xMiaLovex
Summary: Delia Taurik's boyfriend, Cato Strider, volunteers for the 74th Hunger Games. She doesn't mind at first, but this changes when she discovers her pregnancy and watches as a romance develops between Cato and Clove in the arena. What will she do when the barrier from the love of her life is a television and a crazy knife girl?
1. Chapter 1- Volunteer

**Hello all! :) This is my first fanfic, it is about Cato's slightly crazed girlfriend who finds out she's pregnant right after Cato goes into the arena. R&R!**

Chapter 1  
"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"  
The words ring into the air, silencing the angry clamors of the thousand boys trying to volunteer as male for District 2.  
"Excuse me?" chirps our thin, anorexic-like escort.  
"I said," He repeats, trotting up to the stage with a grin on his face. "I volunteer to win this thing."  
The crowd erupts in applause. The petite dark haired girl, Clove, glowers at the audience. Her fists clench at her sides.  
"Lovely, sweetheart. Now, what is your name?" quips the escort, handing Cato the microphone.  
He eagerly takes it. "My name is Cato Strider."  
The escort smiles. "Well, Mr. Strider, we hope to see you coming home as victor."  
"You will."  
The audience claps and cheers for what seems like forever as the escort introduces the tributes to the District.  
I'm happy for Cato, I really am. After all, this is his dream. It's not like I'm afraid he won't come home, because we all know he'll win.  
Something doesn't feel right, though.  
Cato and Clove do the traditional handshake that is usually exchanged between tributes. Usually such an action doesn't bother me, but the way her eyes seductively flutter at his touch- the way he runs his fingers up her wrist-makes my stomach twist into nervous knots.  
Okay, I'm not completely comfortable with this whole ordeal.  
My name is Delia Taurik, and my boyfriend Cato is about to run into a death trap with a mysterious, seductive knife freak.  
I think I have the right to worry.


	2. Chapter 2- Trains and Condoms

Chapter 2  
"I love you," I murmur.  
Cato turns, buckling up his pants. "What'd you say?"  
I roll my eyes. "I just lost my virginity to you in a span of four minutes. In the storage closet of the Tribute Train. Honestly, Cato, I wouldn't make those exceptions for someone I didn't love."  
He's silent for a moment. "Oh."  
"Do...do you not feel the same way?"  
"I don't know."  
I purr seductively. "I...I could try something else. Maybe it willl...harden your feelings."  
A flash of repulsion twists Cato's face, and he shudders. "Um. No...no thank you. I...I think we're done on the sex thing for now, Delia."  
I pull my skirt back on disappointedly, and we continue dressing in awkward silence.  
"I'll miss you, you know." He mumbles.  
I snort "Well, duh. We're soul mates."  
He smiles, but it looks tight and forced.  
I'm sure he's just nervous about leaving.  
As I button the last button on my floral blouse, the door opens. A masked peacekeeper steps in, a rather painful-looking whip curled in his burly, gloved hands.  
"Your time is up." He growls at me.  
I peck Cato on his cheek. "Bye, Cato. Good luck."  
"Bye, Delia."  
I smile at him and step off the train to meet my family. I watch as the train chugs off into the mountains, and for some reason, my stomach twists up and my heart pounds wildly. Not because Cato's gone.  
I shakily take out the unused condom from my purse, still packaged in black foil.  
Crap.  
I forgot to protect myself.  
The train moves towards the Capitol, taking Cato with it. Cato, who just might be a baby daddy.  
I need to get myself tested for pregnancy. Now.


	3. Chapter 3- 3 Minutes

Chapter 3

_3 minutes._

I place the plastic funny-smelling pregnancy test on the granite sink top and sit down on the toilet cover. I have to wait 3 minutes for the test to tell me whether there's a baby inside of me or not.

There better not be. If there is, I'm doomed- my parents will strangle me, and I'm sure Cato won't want to come home to a wriggling baby...if he does come home.

Should I worry about Crazy Knife Girl? She _is _attractive- with her lithe form and her alluring eyes. At District 2's training center, she's a senior elite in the weaponry and gymnastics apparatuses. All the boys hit on her, but she shows her lack of interest by dropping Swiss Army knife blades on their feet.

I glance at the clock. _2 minutes. _Nervously, I drum my fingers against the plastic toilet cover. _Please don't be pregnant...Please don't be pregnant...Please don't be pregnant... _

Someone raps on the door. "Delia, are you in there?"

"Yeah, mom. One minute." I sprint to the door and click the lock on the doorknob. If I'm pregnant, I don't want Mom finding out _now._

"Delia! What are you doing in there?"

"Um. Using the bathroom?" I say.

I check the clock. _30 seconds. _

Mom kicks the door, causing the lock to loosen and the door to swing open. "What is going on in here?"

I snatch the pregnancy test off the sink and jam it into the back of my skirt. "Nothing. Just...washing my hands."

Mom nods suspiciously, her expression odd. "Okay." She saunters out, keeping an eye on me as she closes the door behind her. Once the door clicks shut, I whip the test out from my skirt.

A rosy pink plus sign stares me straight in the eye.

_Crap. I'm done for. _


End file.
